The End of Seiten Taisei
by MaggiePapaya
Summary: Just a tiny one-shot I wrote. A tad bit of fluff mixed in with a character death...kinda depressing really...


**A/N:** Just a mini-fic that I wrote off a dream that I had. I read over my stories uber times and this one seemed good so I figured I'd post it. What the hell right?

Sorry it's so depressing but when imagination strikes once more there isn't much can do to stop her. She's like a freakin raging bull! But anywho, I hope you like it. Please read and if you like it, REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **Like hell Saiyuki belongs to me! It belongs to Kazuya Minekura and if you haven't read her manga then you are missing out on life! She's a great artist (takes some getting used to because it's pretty different from what people are used to) but once you get into it, you'll LOVE it. I know I'm like obcessed with her now. Speaking of obcessed...if anyone out there knows where I can safely aquire some her rarer manga (Wild Adapter, Araiso, Stigma, Gaiden, etc.) please tell me! I want to get all of the stories that she has ever come up with and start a little collection. Info is much appreciated!

* * *

**The End of Seiten Taisei**

The white world that had shrouded him for the past 20 minutes was dissolved in a sea of pain. He opened his golden eyes that now belonged to the sane half of himself and stared in blank wonder at the weapon that had cruelly embedded itself in his chest. He could feel the blood rising in his throat and he knew that there was no other way around this; death was knocking at his door and, without waiting for him to answer, had barged in. His gaze fell upon the man below him. He had a look of superiority to him that conveyed a violent sense of loathing. That loathing was increased when his face screwed up in anger and twisted the sword viciously in his chest. Goku's eyes dilated and he screamed like he had never screamed before as the pain flared through every nerve in his body. He could feel the metal in him that had turned warm with his own blood and his body jerked backwards as it was roughly pulled from his body. Legs no longer able to support his impossibly heavy weight, he collapsed on the ground with a sickening thud. His name was being screamed over and over frantically and he wondered where the sound was coming from. The vision that had served him so well in life was finally fading before his eyes and the last thing that he saw was a goldenly luminous light rushing towards him clumsily. His cold body could sense the warmth that surrounded him and relaxed into the strong but slender arms that cradled him in his last moments. Even in the delirium before death he recognized the voice that had saved him all those years ago and he weakly craned his head to hear the words spoken to him before the hearing that he knew would not last much longer faded forever. Vaguely he heard the words that sounded like heaven to him: "Don't leave me. Please. I can't survive here alone again without you; I can't lose another person that I care about… I love you." Goku felt the blood rise in his throat once again, choking him and he coughed to rid himself of the blockage. Despite the trail of crimson that forged a path down his chin, he smiled weakly. Unfortunately it was the last action that he would ever take as he fell limp in the arms of his guardian, his heart stopping its rhythmical beat of life forever.

Sanzo had seen Goku fall; they all had. Time seemed to stand still as soon as the sword had completed its pathway through the young man's heart. In the back of his mind Sanzo could hear Hakkai scream Goku's name but it never registered to him. His eyes had not left the teen since the lethal blow had been dealt. Sanzo's breath caught in his throat when he saw the swordsman violently wretch the sword 360 degrees in Goku's chest and the scream that resonated from the boy was filled with such an agony that the monk believed that he could feel the pain himself. Screaming the heretic's name over and over and not caring who heard him, Sanzo sprinted towards Goku but faltered when he saw him fall to the ground as the sword was viciously pulled from his heart, blood pooling around him and soaking the ground red. The vile swordsman that had dealt the blow turned to him with a crazed look in his face as he turned the sword on his own body and impaled himself with it, falling to the ground with gasping breaths before expiring. His mouth was twisted into a queer grin and his eyes were barely open, but they were open enough to reveal his eyes clouded over in death. Sanzo didn't even notice the dead man at Goku's feet as he carefully lifted the boy into his arms and cradled his broken and bleeding body lovingly. He knew all-too-well that his charge could no longer hear him but he bent low, inches from Goku's face, and whispered a confession that he had never practiced before but that nonetheless escaped his lips as if the words were his life. He felt the lithe body wrack with coughs before finally settling down in his warm embrace, a stupid smile of delirious happiness permanently settling on his face. Before Sanzo could say any more caring words, Goku's chest heaved in a painful wheeze that, instead of leading into another, ended all other traces of movement in his body as it finally fell limp in the arms of his savior.


End file.
